Let's Go Demon Hunting
by FaIIen Angel 128
Summary: Percy calls for Carter. Read Son of Sobek first!


**A/N: My first crossover. A sequel to the **_**Son of Sobek.**_** If you haven't read it, it's an eBook. Go read it here: doc/123234832/Son-of-Sobek **

**I have hit a stage of extreme writer's block in my multi-chapter Percy Jackson fan fiction, which is why I'm writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I know, I say that a lot. I do not own the Kane Chronicles or PJATO. Just saying.**

**Carter Kane POV**

_Carter._ The name was spoken in my mind. We (the initiates and I) were learning how to do a bunch of varied spells – if the initiates did them right, they'd get to play basketball.

But that's not the point. The point is, I knew where Percy was – where I'd met him first, in the swamp on Long Island.

I rounded the initiates up and said, "Field trip! Freak's boat, now! Hurry up, Felix!"

Sadie cocked her head at me. "Why in bloody _hell_ do you want to take a field trip _now_?"

"Sadie, please do _not_ expand these kid's vocabulary any more than you need to. And the reason is Percy."

"Okay. I still don't trust him."

"Shut up, Sadie, and get them in Freak's boat."

We got everyone into the magic flying boat that we attached to Freak and set out for Long Island.

What I expected to see was an army ready for war. What I didn't expect to see was Percy and a bunch of unarmored kids standing around, looking for us. Percy waved. "HI, CARTER!" he yelled.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sadie bellowed.

"SHUT UP, SADIE!" I yelled back. We landed the boat. "Hey, Percy. Why?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"They wanted to meet you," Percy explained.

"Who are you?" a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said from next to Percy.

"I'm Carter Kane, co-leader of the Twenty-First Nome with my sister, who has an _amazing_ vocabulary of British swear words."

"Go to _hell,_ you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You did not need to hear that," I said. "And hell wouldn't be so bad-" Percy grimaced – "since Dad lives down there and all. Osiris, you know."

"Wait, you're _Egyptian?_" a girl with long brown hair and golden eyes asked.

"Percy, you didn't tell them?" I asked.

"Nope. Just said that we were going monster hunting and we'd be meeting up with some people."

"Mm, monster hunting. Something I deeply enjoy." Sadie summoned her magic bag.

"Yeah. We encountered some monsters, don't know what they are. Even Annabeth doesn't know." Percy gestured to the blonde girl with gray eyes.

"Describe."

"They're vaguely humanoid, but they've got weird heads – dragonflies, axes, even a foot. Two hundred, maybe three hundred."

"Demons," Sadie grumbled. "Oh, joy."

"How do you defeat them?" Annabeth asked.

"You slice them. Like this," I said, summoning my sword. I stabbed at an invisible enemy, and Sadie said "Poof" which I assumed to be the sound when they disappeared.

"Demons do not go _poof_ when they disappear. They dissolve into a lump of sand. Jeez, Sadie, get your facts straight."

Zia said, "Let's go!" She summoned fire to her hands.

"Two can play that game, lady," said a Latino boy. Fire balls appeared in his hands. "Let's go demon hunting!"

*Inserts Invisible Page Break*

We sliced up the last of the demons. I felt sorry for Bloodstained Blade but it had to be done.

Percy wiped his brow. "So, its lunch time, and some of us are hurt."

"I got it," Jaz said. She whipped out a potion and gave it to the Greek kids who were hurt. They claimed it was _nectar_ but it was a healing potion. Greeks are strange.

"That diner? It sounds pretty good," I suggested.

"Really? Twenty kids? Um, nah."

"Fine, I'll do it," the Latino boy muttered. "Leo's Taco Shop in the Sticks, starting up!"

Leo (I think that's his name) made a fire and rigged up a stand for a frying pan, pulling things out of a tool belt that seemed to be empty. One of the girls who looked Native American helped Leo make tacos, which we handed out.

Sadie was talking to a girl with spiky black hair, gothic clothing, and bright blue eyes. They seemed to get along pretty well, swearing at boys and laughing.

Percy was talking to Felix. Felix showed the older boy his ice powers, and Percy showed Felix his water powers.

Two mischievous-looking twins added a powder to one of the tacos, which Leo gave to Sadie. The taco turned Sadie a bright blue color, which Jaz fixed with a wave of her hand.

All in all, an interesting day.

**A/N: Do you like it? Like I said earlier, this is my first crossover and an experiment! My next one is probably going to be Percy Jackson meets Harry Potter. That'll be fun.**

**Um, I'm taking requests for drabbles/one-shots for people. I'll try my best. I do Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles – ask me about others. **

**Guest reviewers, rude reviews are **_**not**_** welcome. Thanks.**

**-FaIIenAngel**


End file.
